


Love Sick

by kawaiiskeleton



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: High School, M/M, More to be added on, Underage - Freeform, alternate universe - modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiiskeleton/pseuds/kawaiiskeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is just starting high school and is worried about the change. Later on he finds out there are a lot more things to worry about than just a new school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New School, New Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in a while so I'm very sorry if they're OOC. If you see anything I jacked up please let me know.

I walked down the hallway with my best friend Eren next to me. Today was our first day of high school and we're here, our final school before college. 

Though I was very excited to start this new step in life, being here gave me a nagging feeling. I could feel these years to follow would be different than the ones I'd had before.

We went to turn down the hallway, Eren took a look at me and knew I was a little nervous. Well maybe more than a little nervous. Being as this was my first year and not knowing who exactly would be in my class and whether I'd know anyone at all made me feel extremely sick.

"Come on, Armin! You need to relax, there's nothing for you to worry about." 

I thought about what he said for a minute even though he probably was right, I couldn't get rid of that feeling that something bad was going to happen. 

We finally got to our lockers that we were assigned to the day we came to receive our schedules and explore the school. 

Of course since Eren, Mikasa, and I came together our lockers were next to each other. That so far was the only good thing about this whole experience.

Eren and I got our things out of our lockers and waited for Mikasa to arrive. We stood there and examined all the other students including the ones much older than us.

It felt weird being the youngest students in the school. No more than three months ago we were the oldest of the middle school and suddenly being knocked down to the bottom of the food chain made everything seem worse.

Eren and I stood there for a good 10 minutes before we finally spotted Mikasa heading our way. I felt envious of her. She acted as if this change was no big deal and we weren't the children of the school. 

"Hi Eren," she said in her calm voice.

She turned to me and she could tell that I was about to jump out of my skin. 

"Hi Armin," she came over to me with a worried expression on her face, "Are you ok?"

I quickly answered hoping that I didn't sound too distressed, "I'm fine, just a little nervous."

She looked at me with a caring look in her eye and reassured me that everything would be okay. As I listened to her I saw someone pass me from the corner of my eye. 

In front of me I saw Eren make a disgusted face in the direction in which the person came by.

I turned around to see who this mystery person was. It turned out to be the one guy who Eren hated more than anyone. What was his name? Jake?

I wasn't very familiar with him because we've never actually talked. All I know is that him and Eren can't be together for too long or one of them or maybe both would be dead.

I examined Eren's enemy a little closer. His hair was odd. It was brown but since he had an undercut it made the top of his hair seem like a much lighter color compared to the bottom part that was shaved off. To tell you the truth it didn't look too bad for how weird it was. 

His eyes were beautiful. They were a light brown and they sparkled in the light. I could probably stared at them all day. 

Wait. This is another guy! I shouldn't be thinking those kind of things about him. I silently scolded myself while putting my hands over my face. 

"Stop it Armin! Get ahold of yourself!"

When I finally came to my senses this enemy of Eren's was trying to flirt with Mikasa. 

"Piss off, Jean," she told him in a stern voice. 

"So that's his name, Jean." I thought pleasingly to myself. 

I stood there watching for a good 5 minutes before Jean got tired of tormenting Eren and flirting with Mikasa and decided to leave.

As he walked away he flipped the bird at Eren. When he passed me, he winked at me. I felt my face heat up and I hoped no one saw. 

I could not figure out why I was getting so flustered over some guy! 

"Maybe it's because I'm nervous." I said trying to reassure myself.

Yeah, that had to be it.

Looking at the clock in the hallway I saw that it was almost time for the bell to ring warning us that homeroom was about to begin. I alerted my two friends and we quickly walked down the hallway to get to our class.

My class was the first one to come up so I was the first to departed. I gave Eren and Mikasa a small smile and waved at them. As I made my way into the class I could feel my stomach doing flips. 

When I stepped in, I looked around the room to see if I was lucky enough to have any of my former classmates with me. To my surprise there were multiple. I couldn't remember many of their names but I saw a couple that I actually knew quite well.

The first one I saw just so happened to be Hanji. She noticed me right away as well and came running across the room to greet me.

"Hey Armin!" she said loudly causing multiple people to turn around and look at her, "How's it going?"

"I am doing pretty good, just a little nervous about today."

She laughed and began to escort me over to the empty seat next to her right in the middle of the classroom.

"There's nothing to be worried about! It's going to be great!"

On our way to the desks we passed two more of my former classmates, Connie and Sasha. I waved to them and they both waved back as I walked away.

Hanji sat me down to the right of her then plopped down at her own desk. 

"I was hoping I'd see someone I knew! I didn't know what I'd do if I didn't." she said grinning at me.

I replied back, "I felt the exact same way." 

She asked me what my schedule was and it turned out we had three classes together, this class (English), geography, and math. We also had lunch at the same time. Knowing this I felt a little more relieved, that was until I saw a certain someone walking through the door.

That certain someone so happened to be Jean who was walking in with his best friend Marco.

They both began to walk over in my direction and I began to panic. Of course of all the desks they could sit at they sat at the ones right in front of us and what made it worse was that Jean sat right in front of me. 

I couldn't really understand why I was getting so bothered about him sitting there. I didn't even know the guy! 

All I know is when I see him he gives me a weird feeling.


	2. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin goes to his first class of high school to later find out that a certain someone who he can't keep his eye off of is in there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the second chapter took so long to write. I hope no one was waiting for it. I completely forgot about it for awhile and whenever I went to write more of it I'd get distracted and do something else.

Chapter 2:

The teacher walked into the room. You could tell by her facial expression that she obviously wasn't happy to be here.

She got to the front of the class and quietly looked around at all the students. After an exasperated sigh she started explaining all the basic school rules and what we'd be doing in her class.

When she was done she loudly plopped down into her chair. 

"I'm finished for today so everyone can talk or do whatever you kids do these days," she said while waving her hand in a shooing motion. 

Before she could finish speaking, Hanji started chatting it up with Marco who was sitting right in front of her leaving me with no one to talk to.

I could always talk to Jean.

I looked over at Jean and he was already turned around looking straight at me which caused me to almost jump out of my seat.

"You're Eren's friend, right?" Jean asked me in a stern voice.

I quickly nodded my head hoping I didn't seem as panicked as I felt.

"You seem like too nice of a girl to be hanging out with that dick."

I froze for a minute.

He thought I was a girl?

Hanji quickly turned around hearing what Jean said and started laughing loudly.

"You thought Armin was a girl?!" she said while trying to catch her breath because she was laughing so hard. "Sorry to break it to you buddy but Armin's a boy."

Hanji continued to laugh her head off while Jean started blushing (which he tried to hide) and apologized quickly.

"Don't worry," I said to him reassuringly, "It happens all the time."

We sat there for a moment not saying anything to each other. I looked over at him he had his head in his hands so I could only see the crown of his head.

I thought to myself wondering if his hair was soft. I had the strange urge to touch it. 

Jean quickly sat up meeting my eyes. I started blushing bright red. 

"Anyway," he said, "You are Eren's friend, right?"

I quietly agreed thinking he probably thought I was weird. 

"Eren's probably told you things about me, I'm assuming you don't like me either." he said obviously irritated.

"No, I don't hate you!" I said looking at him, "I can't hate someone I've never met."

He grinned while slumping into his chair a bit.

"Well, that's good," he said obviously relieved, "Maybe we could hang out some time."

My heart did a triple backflip in my chest after he said that. I answered back with an even bigger grin than his own. 

"That'd be fun." excitedly I replied.

Just as I had answered the class bell rang and everyone started quickly shuffling to the door to get to their next class.

It seems I've made a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! Let's hope it won't take as long for me to write the third chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this an ongoing story if enough people read it. But if you would like me to continue please tell me!


End file.
